


Rey From Nowhere

by asgardsaint



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Friendship/Love, JediPilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asgardsaint/pseuds/asgardsaint
Summary: Maybe it would go away with time, when they no longer needed one another, maybe it wouldn't. Post TLJ. Rey and Poe have some healing to do.





	Rey From Nowhere

When Poe Dameron, Resistance Commander - well, now demoted to Captain -, poster boy, _one hell of a pilot_ , volunteered along with BB-8 to accompany Rey on a small side mission to Jakku, he honestly had no ulterior motives besides hoping to catch a few moments of quiet, which Rey promptly provided by being her normal self. Finn was supposed to go but leaving Rose at that moment, wasn't really an option for him. Poe understood it and told both Rey and Leia that he would go in Finn's place. He wanted to clear his head for a bit, maybe have just enough time to think of a way to start correcting his many wrongs. He would carry the weight of so many lives in his shoulders until the last of his days, he feared. So few survived and yet, he had to stand, take his place as a leader. Their leader. Leader of a reborn Resistance. _But how?_ He could still hear Leia's voice in his head, ordering him to man up, like she had done it many times before.

"Save your tears, Poe. There is always another day. We will honor them by remembering what they fought for, what they hoped for. As long as one of us remains here, then so are they."

If Leia, who had lost so much, could still find it in her the will to persist, how could he not? How could he deny her? How could any of them?

It was so much bigger than all of them. Giving up was never an option, was it?

And then, there was Rey. The scavenger who saved BB-8 and went on a mission to find Luke, the girl that tried to save Ben Solo from the darkness of Kylo Ren, the luminous being who saved Poe, Leia, Finn, Rose and everyone else in that cave. Not yet a Jedi, she told him while on their way to Jakku, without Luke to guide her, Rey wasn't sure if she would ever become one. But she was willing to die trying. And so should he, she had added. Even if only to fail in the end, they still had to try.

"Poe... You and I, maybe we are not what the Resistance needs, but we are everything they have."

An eerie silence had settled between them after that. Only to be broken - it was almost like if an unknown voice whispered to the wind, to the galaxy, to him - a great teacher their failure was. _Learn from it, grow with it, bond and unite throught it_. He closed his eyes and listened. It calmed his heart.

When he opened them, she was there, facing him with the same wonder in her eyes. He knew Rey had listened to it as well.

"We are the spark", Poe concluded.

She looked at him and softly smiled.  _Well, at least you are_ , he thought. 

Poe could not help but sometimes wonder if she ever regretted getting herself tangled in all of this.

Like now, being inside an old battleworn AT-AT. Measuring Rey's life by the many scratches on the metal walls, a handmade X-Wing pilot doll in a shelf, the remains of a dead flower of some kind, an improvised hammock, empty water bottles, junk here and there. In his hands, Dosmit Ræh's helmet. Rey had so little to her name. There was so much that had been denied to her and she still never seemed to ask for nothing. Poe could not watch this any longer, standing there he swore that somehow he could feel her loneliness and pain, he could see every nightmare that kept her awake at dark nights, he could count every single one of her tears. _What is this?_ , he wondered while leaving the AT-AT. Poe searched for BB-8 and Rey, he frankly couldn't wait to get the hell out of this planet, if she had finished whatever it was that she had come to do, of course, he was merely her companionship, Poe would never dare to complain.

He found her. With her back turned against him, BB-8 by her side, illuminated by the sunlight, facing the horizon. Such beauty, he was mesmerized.

_Skywalker... always looking to the horizon._

That same voice again. What the kr-

"It's a Force bond", she said immediately interrupting his thoughts. 

"A what...?" _Is she in my head?_

_You're in mine too, aren't you?_

"Snoke formed one between me and Ben Solo. For a small period of time, we could talk and see each other. He manipulated us to achieve something. What scares me is that I'm not sure if Snoke truly failed in whatever he was planning with that."

"You can feel him still? Ky- Ben... Solo?"

"No. I think I somehow severed that connection. All I could feel afterwards was silence. Then I could feel Luke and... someone else. Now you."

"Do you think someone is manipulating you again?"

"I don't know, Poe. This time is different though, I'm not scared by it."

She gently took the helmet in his hands. Stared quietly at it.

He did not know what to say anymore and turned to face the horizon as she had been doing. They simply stood there. Together in silence as the sun was setting.

* * *

Once Rey had collected her humble, but treasured possessions, they could finally leave. She was taking with her the old helmet and the doll, "to remind me of the beginning", she said, a few pieces of random junk for 'a Jedi side project' of some sort, Rey told him that with a twinkle in her eyes which meant she was definitely up to something. He could live without knowing what is was, but he was pretty damn sure she would show him once is was complete. Rey took her time inside her former home, if one could call it that. Before leaving it for good, she wrote her name after the final scratch. No more counting down days waiting for someone that would never come. His heart ached at the simple 'REY' scribbled on the wall. She deserved a name. She deserved to belong. With them, with him.

_It's the only thing she desires and it's still being denied to her. No. Never again. Hell, she can have my name if she wants to._

Outside, Rey buried the desert flower, "maybe it will grown again someday", she hoped.

She took a good last look around her, maybe even comitting it to memory, Rey closed her eyes and breathed in.

He respected this private moment of hers and headed towards their ship, where BB-8 was already setting everything up for their departure.

After a few minutes, she finally appeared on the cockpit and sat beside him. While he was busy checking coordinates, he noticed how quiet she was. He could feel it. Still, he gave her all the time she needed. She would talk when she wanted to. He would be there to listen. Rey knew that.

"My parents are out there, Poe", she looked outside, nodded towards the sand dunes of Jakku. "Somewhere buried in the sand. I've waited for them... all my life I have waited for them. It's all I can remember, it's all I am. But now that I'm leaving, I feel nothing. I can't remember my mother's face, what if I look like her? I can't remember their love, did they ever wanted me? Did my father tell me stories? Did he carry me in his shoulders? Was I such a burden? Was I bad? I... I've waited for so long and now I feel empty."

There was nothing he could have said that would have conforted her. Rey wouldn't look at him, ashamed of her weakness, still chained to her past, to her origins.

"All I'm leaving behind here is misery and despair and a name written in a wall that no one will ever read. Still, I feel nothing. Should I be angry? Or sad? Poe... am I a monster?"

_Am I like... him?_

"No. Not even for a second, not even when you had the right or the power to be one", she looked at him with tear-filled eyes. "You're nothing like him, Rey. You're our spark."

"Of course. Rey from nowhere. What a legend."

"Yes, Rey from nowhere or Rey from Jakku, Rey from the Resistance, Rey the scavenger turned Jedi. This, all of this matters", he waved his hand all around him. "Because someday, some kid under horrible circumstances won't lose hope over the fact that they come from nothing or that they're nobody. Because they will hear your story, the same way you heard Luke's. You're not a monster, Rey. You are everything we have, remember?"

His words somehow soothed her. With time, all of these wounds she still carried would close. Just like his. They simply didn't know it yet.

"This does not define you, it's just a part of you but it's not your entirety. What you are leaving here today, buried in the sand, it's not just your past, your parents, I don't think we can't even begin to understand it now. Rey,  you have so much ahead. We have so much ahead." She liked the sound of 'we' coming from him, it held so much promise.

"Thank you, Poe", she knew then why they had formed such a bond a few days earlier, this wasn't someone just pulling their strings to see where it would lead, this was something or someone that knew they needed each other so they could finally heal. Maybe it would go away with time, when they no longer needed one another, but maybe it wouldn't. What mattered was that right now, Poe was exactly what she seeked, a beacon of light in the darkness - to light her way home. And she was the same for him.

"And sure, you had a shitty family. But hey, at least your father is not Darth Vader. Can you imagine living with that?"

"Oh, that would be..."

"Rough." Poe finished and threw a smile at her.

He reached out to her, not knowing if it would even work on his end, he still tried.

_Rey?_ _You have a family. Here. With me, BB-8 Finn, Leia, Chewbacca, we all love you. And this is worth fighting for. And afterwards, even something more... if you want._

Surprisingly or maybe not, she heard it and held his hand. And later on, she would hold him even closer - to her heart.

_I know._

BB-8 interrupted whatever moment they were having. The ship's engines roared on and Poe started flicking switches.

"Happy beeps, buddy. We'll be home soon."

"If you don't mind, Captain Dameron, we still have one more place to go before heading back to the base."

"Sure... what are we after this time?"

"Well, nothing important, I just need to build a lightsaber, you know." That damn twinkle was back. He would fall for that twinkle so many times more in his lifetime.

"You're lucky I'm free right now, sunshine. But you gotta convince the droid, he's the one in command."

Their ship quickly left Jakku's skies.

Rey could feel the energy sizzling in her, binding her in the Force, in Poe, in the galaxy, she felt Luke again, heard his voice. And his master's. And the master before him.

They were all speaking to her. She wasn't alone after all and she had a feeling that she never would be again. It filled her heart with peace and purpose.

_Luminous beings are we, Rey. These are your first steps._

_Luke..._

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive the broken english and feel free to send love, hate or memes.


End file.
